Lunar Pandora
by BrainDamage
Summary: Story before Silver Millenium . A story about loyalty , love and , more important , friendship. Longer Summary inside.YURI . Please R


A/N : If you don't have something nice to say then don't say nothing , ok ? I don't think this was made before , but that's why I'm here for .Please R&R and as for the descriptions you'll find in this chapter and probably in the others....it's just as I imagine The Lunar Kingdom , and what I can remember from the series.  
  
Also I want to state this out : Lunar Pandora and the whole summary is my own story witch I am writing and decided to interact it with Sailor Moon. If ever want to take the idea ask me first , if not , I won't be nice to you if I see my idea posted somewhere else. Thank you.  
  
~* THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO ANJULIE, WITCH I LOVE AND ADORE*~  
  
The Story Begins  
  
Before the Silver Millenium ever existed , there was another age , Before Time , The Lunar Kingdom .The serene hills of Queen Serena , and , on another side , Lunar Pandora , on the darkside of the Moon . Pandorians were mostly half breeds human and Lunar people , born to serve and protect the Queen since Beggining Of Time , and never allowed to interact with anyone from The Lunar Kingdom. Pandorians are always in endless fights with the dark forces from Within .Thus , they are a nation of warriors ,with one goal : serve and protect the Queen at any cost.  
  
In the beggining of the first millenium tough , dark forces gathered more and more underground , trying to breach all the way trough Lunar Kingdom.Pandorians are fighting , yet they are nothing but human , so they sent a group of warriors to slash the beasts that might threaten the Kingdom and to ask Queen Serena to help them .  
  
But none of them knows that Pandorians never existed....  
  
I glanced down at the Moons .  
  
Nothing but a quiet serene , eternal halo . Soft breeze coming out of nowhere ruffle trough my hair , cut with the sword. Nothing else I see but crystal and diamond , a lake of ice is laying in front of me I never seen such beautiful scenery. As soon as I stepped into Lunar Kingdom , the contrast between Pandorian lands and Lunar ones hit me. There's so much light here.Above me lies a still night with a huge Moon.  
  
My armour 's broken .  
  
I pick it from the ground and end my silent watch. I don't have time to loose . We were 12 , and we broke up in different directions . Blessed be the one that gets there in time. I'm all alone now , Den'Oh was killed two days ago , while he was watching the stars. A monster ripped his head off.  
  
I put my sword in my back , grab my armour in one hand and start to climb down the white small mountain. More mountains in front of me , just as white and crystal-like .The water in the lake is frozen...I'm so thirsty.  
  
Suddenly, as I pass near it , I throw a small rock in it and , to my surprise it moves ! The water is not frozen....  
  
I fill my bottle and continue walking. I'm too tired to be alive . But if none of them makes it ,I have to try to find the Queen .  
  
I reach the mountains and continue walking.I can't climb anymore, not with the heavy armour in my hands and sword in my back. I go around them., and suddenly, as I rise my tired eyes , red because of the desert sand , in front of me , an icy lake arises and , beyond it , I see the palace in all its grace an beauty , burning an image in my eyes. I have found the Queen !  
  
Strength comes back to me as I start walking faster and faster , towards the massive crystal stairs I climb them hard , they seem endless until I reach the top.There, just like our guardians from Pandora , on two small columns , their thin silhouettes stay bold and beautiful ,two young women holding in their hands tightly , two tall scepters that end in a schythe .They seem like made of stone , they don't even blink. Another contrast ....the Pandorian guardians at the Palace are dressed so dark , their faces are rough and furious , as these in front of me are determined , yet serene....  
  
Suddenly , one moves its head towards me, as a slight breeze makes her long dark hair twist .The other one does the same , and their schythes block my path suddenly.  
  
" You are entering The Lunar Kingdom . Who are thou ? " One asks.  
  
" I come from Lunar Pandora and I have an urgent message for the Queen ! " I say , trying to regain my voice, as I didn't talked in days.  
  
" I never heard of this Pandora." She replies. What ?!  
  
" Lunar Pandora, who serves the Queen on the darkside of the Moon !"  
  
The two young women look at each other than at me . They seem confused. what is the meaning of this ? Don't they know ?!  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere , two other women appear ,one of them in a silver and golden armour , the other the same ,only their hair being different one a blonde with shorter hair , the other a purple-haired with a knee- length hair.They wear the same sort of schytes.  
  
" You called ?" The long haired asked the women on the columns.  
  
" He says he must see the Queen immediately .He said something about a Lunar Pandora that protects us."  
  
I see their eyes wide in amazement and disbelief.  
  
" It's night time , wanderer . Whoever you are , you are not from Lunar Pandora. Leave in peace." And they turn their back on me. No !! We need you !!  
  
I start to run. As I move I get my sword out . I need the Queen !! The two on the column jump, like defying gravity , and run after me , as the other two turn around and see me and get ready to fight.  
  
I don't know what I'm doing , my sword just hits the golden Schytes sparks coming out . They seem so fragile as they move around me. I feel them hitting me hard.  
  
Somehow I manage to run pass them without hurting them and run towards the other steps , to get inside the Palace. I hear more guards screaming after me , more steps and more golden sparks in the moonlight.  
  
As I reach the last step , a huge door lies in front of me ...nothing else moves.  
  
" Queen Serena !!! " I find myself screaming so hard I think my lungs are going to explode.  
  
Nothing else but more guards running , and , as lights come trough the windows , silhouettes moving. What happened to theme ? Why do they seem not to know what Lunar Pandora is ?  
  
Guards sorround me .  
  
" Queen Serena ! I need your help !" I scream with my last breath.  
  
I feel small hands grabbing my arms and disposing me of my armour and sword . I'm too tired to do anything. My legs feel to weak, I haven't eaten much.I fall in my knees.  
  
Suddenly, the doors burst open, and a wave of white velvet shows into view , and , in all her grace ,I see the Queen coming towards me.  
  
" Release him !" She says.  
  
Oh , the beauty ....And as I fall numb , she fastly catches my head and I feel soft velvet on my skin.I'm so dirty , what if I ruin her dress ?  
  
Her soft golden hair falls on the ground and her eyes look at me worried.  
  
" My Queen ! " One of the guardians screams.  
  
" No !" She says stretching her hand to stop the guardian. " He means no harm . I feel it. Call Rei ! Now ! "  
  
Guards spread all over the place. A tall man appears and joins the Queen . Her prince.  
  
" Are you sure ? " He asks.  
  
" Of course I am . Who are you ? You seem so desperate ..... from where are you ?"  
  
" I'm from Lunar Pandora my Queen and I've been sent to ask you for your help because the dark forces are attacking ..." I whisper.  
  
Her eyes look up to her prince in disbelief. He has the same stare.  
  
I feel hands rising me as Queem Serena signals and, as a pair of blue eyes concentrate on me I feel so dizzy and tired. Darkness. 


End file.
